


london night sky

by saturnmax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Schlatt, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Tension, blowjob, top!Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnmax/pseuds/saturnmax
Summary: it’s the last night before schlatt goes back home after staying a week at wilbur’s place. but what he doesn’t know is wilbur has something for him that night.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

schlatt sits at the chair placed nicely by the window and stares out. he looks out at the deep purple night sky. it’s midnight. the flight back home is in practically hours. he should be sleeping but it’s almost if his thoughts are keeping him from it. ‘fuck it’, he thinks, ‘i need alcohol’. schlatt thought wilbur was sleeping, but then he appeared within the doorway, looking at schlatt sleepily.   
  
“schlatt… it’s pretty late i thoug-“  
  


”i know, i know, i just…jesus fuck, i can’t sleep…”  
  


wilbur takes a deep sigh and then proceeds to rub his eyes.

he looks at schlatt and then directs his eyes toward the kitchen. 

“would a drink make you feel better?”

“definitely.”

wilbur motions schlatt to join him in the kitchen to pour him a drink in his half-awake state. whiskey. his favorite. schlatt downed it as fast as he could as if it were medicine. i mean, to him it was in some form. schlatt ran his hand through his hair and placed the glass onto the counter. the sound of the glass hitting it jolts wilbur a bit more awake. schlatt needs more but is too shy to ask. he studies wilbur in his sleepy, lightly drunken state. he think it’s kind of cute to see him like this. he shakes his head as if to clear it and looks away.

“hey… i think I’m gonna head to bed… g’night schl-“

schlatt holds wilbur wrist before he can leave.

“wilbur- uh…is it possible if you could maybe…i don’t know…stay out here with me for just a bit longer-“

“oh.…hmm.”   
  


wilbur just stands there for a second, slightly too tired to process the simplicity of what schlatt is asking him. 

“fuck. hmm…well alright…but i can’t promise that i’ll be anymore awake than you are.”

schlatt heads to wilbur’s living room and sits on his couch. wilbur follows, looking awfully tired as ever, but takes some more alcohol. schlatt just keeps impulsively thinking. until. one thought different from the others crosses his mind. kiss him. wait…wh-what. schlatt looks at the exhausted and cutely drunken wilbur. f-fuck. ‘what if you kissed him.’ schlatt think about the harm in this situation and finds none.

“hey wilbur i-“

“schlatt, have you got a fucking bulge in your pants?”

“wh-what??”

schlatt looks down embarrassedly. shit. he noticed wilbur was coming closer, and before he could process it, wilbur was on his lap. 

“wil- what’re you-“

wilbur lips meet his and schlatt doesn’t hold himself back, pushing himself into the kiss at this rate. the tension and adrenaline rushes to his head. god, it’s so late, but fuck there was nothing more he wanted than right now in this moment. at first, he expected to be doing the heavy work, but as wilbur pulled away his wet mouth, he moved for schlatt’s neck. he placed wet kisses all over it that made schlatt squirm. 

“f-fuck..”

wilbur stopped thinking and lowered his hand over schlatt’s pants. schlatt practically whimpered at it. Wilbur started to claw at schlatt’s jeans as if impatient and in heat. schlatt didn’t know that wilbur wanted this as bad as he did until now. wilbur moved himself down along with schlatt’s boxers.

“wil- AHHhh”

before schlatt could even speak, the brit’s mouth was covering over him. wilbur began moving up and down, making schlatt’s hips stutter. schlatt only proceeded to get louder and louder and wilbur was there, on his knees, sucking him the fuck off. 

“i’m so clos-“

before schlatt can finish, wilbur stops.

“no, you’re not.”

“wh-what? wilbur you can-“

wilbur shuts him up with a kiss and then tugs at his own pants. 

“i never said you weren’t my little bitch boy for the night, schlatt.”

wilbur then pushes schlatt underneath him onto the couch and schlatt let’s out a whine.

“f-fuck me wilbur…”

“gladly.”


	2. stars

wilbur was hanging over schlatt as schlatt looked at him back needy. ‘please god i need you’, his body told him. before wilbur had even moved any further, schlatt let out an involuntary moan as a feeling of pleasure washed over him. it craved. it craved for wilbur. wilbur’s face felt hot looking down and schlatt underneath him. schlatt’s hips were twitching. god, he was such a vulnerable whore on this couch. schlatt gazed into wilbur’s eyes, begging. wilbur pulled down his boxers and felt his lower body begin to feel overwhelmed. he positioned himself above schlatt and began to thrust himself into him.

light heaves came out from the two. they said each other’s names so desperately. schlatt had never felt so good. his mouth hung open, drooling at this rate. 

“keep moaning like th-AT, augh, for me, slut”

wilbur quickened his pace. it felt so warm on this couch.

“wilb-,, ple, AHHHH FUCKK, OH~”

“just like that, just like that, ye-ahh”

wilbur’s hips began to stutter. so close. he could barely hold it any longer.

“oh oh oh Oh Oh Oh OH OH-“ cried the Brit and the American back and forth.

A loud sigh. wilbur had came. schlatt too. they both rode out their orgasms. it felt like bliss. so much to say yet it was covered by too much pleasure.

“so… when are you visiting again.”


End file.
